In various displays such as plasma display and EL display that have prevailed in recent years, and CRT, there has been a problem that an electromagnetic wave (a microwave) is generated from a display and the electromagnetic wave has a harmful influence on other devices. There is also a problem that the microwave may have a harmful influence on the human body. In particular, concerning the plasma display, it is a problem because a stronger electromagnetic wave compared with other displays is generated and leaks since the plasma display panel is driven a thigh-voltage. In order to shield the electromagnetic wave leaking from the front face of these various displays, the space may be insulated electromagnetically. With such an object, it is conventionally proposed and carried out to mount an electromagnetic wave shielding structure having both an electromagnetic wave shielding property and transparency on the front face of the various displays and connect the electromagnetic wave shielding structure with an outer electrode in order to ground it (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4 below). Further, a problem occurs that a near-infrared ray based on inert gas enclosed in a light emitting cell is generated from the plasma display panel and this near-infrared ray causes a false operation of an electric device such as a cordless phone and a remote controller.
By way of example, the electromagnetic wave shielding structure is formed by layering an electromagnetic wave shielding film with a plastic plate that is a transparent base material, and press-fitting or heating and press-fitting them to adhere the electromagnetic wave shielding film to the plastic plate. The electromagnetic wave shielding film is configured with a plastic film, an adhesive layer provided on the plastic film, and an electromagnetic wave shielding layer having a mesh-like electromagnetic wave shielding material with a geometric shape formed by chemically etching a metal foil made of a conductive material adhered to the adhesive layer. Further, a conductive frame part electrically connected with the geometric shape is formed on the outer periphery of the geometric shape. However, the mesh-like electromagnetic wave shielding layer with the geometric shape and the conductive frame part are formed by attaching a metal foil to the adhesive layer and etching the metal foil through a chemical etching process. Because an electrolytic copper foil with a backside face roughened is normally used as the metal foil, the roughened shape of the electrolytic copper foil is transferred onto the surface of the adhesive, and a part of the surface of the adhesive from which the copper foil has been removed by etching becomes a roughened face. On the other hand, a layer that flows by heating or pressurizing is used as the adhesive layer. As described above, the electromagnetic shielding film is press-fitted or heated and press-fitted to allow the adhesive to be fluidized, the fluidized adhesive flows into the space of the mesh-like electromagnetic wave shielding film, and consequently adheres to the plastic plate, so that the electromagnetic wave shielding film is adhered to the plastic substrate.
A conventional electromagnetic shielding film is manufactured by chemically etching a metal foil after attaching the metal foil whose pasting face to an adhesive layer is roughened with the adhesive layer. Such a conventional electromagnetic shielding film has a problem in visibility, i.e., the clearness of an image because an uneven face shape of the roughened metal is transferred to the adhesive layer and an image is seen through the uneven adhesive layer.
In order to overcome this problem, Japanese Patent No. 3480898 proposes an electromagnetic shielding film for display in which an adhesive layer having an uneven face of roughened metal transferred thereto is made to be transparent. Specifically, an electromagnetic shielding film which is made to be transparent is attempted in such a manner that a transparent layer is adhered by heating or pressurizing to an adhesive layer having an uneven face of roughened metal transferred thereto and the uneven face of the adhesive layer is damped with the transparent layer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-335885    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3480898    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2000-323890    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2000-323891